Brightsong's Journey
This is the story of Brightsong, and her journey. This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote in my life. Like, I was 8 or something. Allegiances StormClan Leader: Morningstar- ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Jaggedclaw- red and brown tom Medicine Cat: Echosong- siamese she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Shinefeather: Gray and golden she-cat apprentice: Firepaw Blackwhisker: black tom with green eyes Lionpelt: golden tom with thick fur apprentice: Waterpaw Skylight: gray-ish blue she-cat apprentice: Pebblepaw Willowcloud: pure white she cat with a bushy tail Sunheart: gray tabby tom with golden stripes Flamestorm: ginger and white tom with stunning amber eyes Hollowmist: dusky brown she cat apprentice: Lilypaw Mistyfur: silvery blue she cat Snowdrop: gray she cat with green eyes Apprentices Firepaw: bracken colured she-cat with brown eyes Waterpaw: grayish brown tom Pebblepaw: black and white tom Lilypaw: white she cat Queens: Sagewhisker: brown and white tabby she cat with green eyes. Mother of Morningkit (fluffy ginger and white she cat with almond coloured eyes), Patchkit(Brown and white tabby tom with grey eyes) and foster mother to Brightkit (ginger and white she cat with dark brown eyes) Amberfeather: black she cat. Mother of Griffenkit (black tom), Dapplekit, (tortishell she cat) and Spottedkit (tortishell she cat with black paws) Poppyheart- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother to Darkkit (black tom), Willowkit (white she-cat) Tinykit, (small gray she-cat and Hawthornekit- (ginger tom) Elders: Flowerstem: cream and brown she cat. Oldest cat in Stormclan. Virtually blind and deaf Leaftail: brown tom with a torn ear EarthClan Leader: Briarstar: brown tom Deputy: Fallowshine- brown tabby she-cat Warriors: Mistwhisker- red she-cat Smallclaw:brown tabby tom (Leopardwhisker's mate) Mistyheart- pale gray she-cat Queens: Leopardwhisker: tabby she cat mother to Uglykit. (later Brightkit) OceanClan Leader: Wishstar: blueish silver she cat Deputy: Applestripe- brown tom with a black stripe on his back Medicine cat: Flowerfur: white she cat Warriors: Ashwing- pale gray she-cat Sunberry- black she-cat with yellow eyes Stormfern- brown tom with green eyes Queens: Hailstorm- gray and brown flecked she-cat, (mother to Heatherkit, purple ish brown she cat and Hollykit black she-kit) NightClan Leader: Redstar: red tom Deputy: Ducktail- black and gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Oakfang- white tom with dark eyes Warriors: Aspenheart- gray tom Apprentice: Opalpaw Swiftwhsker- black she-cat with scary purple eyes Apprentices: Opalpaw- pale gray she-cat with green eyes StarClan Bluestar: silver gray she cat. Once leader of an anicient clan Mistystar: silver gray she cat. Once leader of an anicent clan Dark Forest Mapleshade: ginger and white she cat. (Yes she came back. Deal with it) Cats Outside Clans Lowell- black and white tom with blue eyes Trinity- fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes Yellowpelt- gray tom, formerly of StormClan Chapter 1 The night was cold. Wind blew hard at my pelt. She hated EarthClan. How could my own mother cast me out? ''Leopardwhisker was so cruel. She made me leave, or she would make Briarstar exile me. I shivered. I hated Leopardwhisker for giving me the name of Uglykit, just for a weak back leg. I didn't even feel like an EarthClan cat. ''Why is it so hard? I ran faster in hopes of outrunning the wind. Ahead lay a den covered in brambles. I raced towards it, and nestled myself inside. As I fell asleep, I felt safe, and was completely unaware of the warm bodies pressed aganist my fur. I jolted up. I was in a nursery! It wasn't Earthclan's. It didn't smell like fish, so it wasn't Oceanclan. And she wasn't under a tree, so it wasn't Nightclan nursery. That left one choice. I was in Stormclan. How could I hide? I quickly took in my denmates. A large brown and white tabby queen lay asleep. She must be decended from Leafpool. Back when the for orgianal clans lived. Windclan was defeated by a sickness. Earthclan rose from it. Shadowclan was killed of by rouges. Nightclan rose from it. Riverclan was captured by twolegs. Oceanclan rose from it. Thunderclan was killed by the wrath of the Dark Forest. Stormclan rose from it. That is how we came to be. At least, that's what Leopardwhisker told me. She said the past clans were weak and that's why they were destroyed. Next to me, was a fluffy ginger and white she-kit. On the other side of the queen lay a tom-kit who resembled her. The'lly notice me soon. How can I hide from a clan that isnt mine? I looked up to see the queen had awoken. I shrunk back, but she looked at me. I braced myself for the worst. Instead the queen smiled. "Brightkit! You opened your eyes!" ''Brightkit? Who is she talking to? It can't possibly be me, can it? ''I looked around. The queen was still staring at me. I smiled, trying to look like I knew what she meant. She she-cat turned to the fluffy ginger and white kit. "Morningkit, wake up! I want you and your sister to see the world!" The fluffy ginger and white she-kit poked up her head. I assumed this must be Morningkit. She slowly got up and streched. She padded outside the enursery and I followed her. I braced myself for the camp. I have to say, it was spectacular. It was in a small lush clearing with a running stream. The dens were carved by water into perfect sleeping places. It was much better than the lanky hole called the EarthClan camp. Morningkit and I looked out in awe. "Look!" She cried. "It's Morningstar! Our leader! I'm goign to be just like her one day!" I played along. "No way! I'll be leader first!" Morningkit swatted me with a sheathed paw. "Can you fight like a warrior?" I jumped onto her back. "I'm better than you!" We tumbled on the ground for a while, laughing. And for one moment, I felt like a real Stormclan cat. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Rated Teen